With Dinner and Communication
by junebug1234
Summary: Next installment in what is now a trilogy of the 'Birthday' stories


Callen scowled. Work had been slow today; Hetty had passed on all the cases to other teams, insisting that everyone remember to take an easy day every now and then. She then glared at Sam and Callen, and added 'and it is beneficial to be on top of the paperwork'. Sam had laughed, but sat down immediately to write his reports.

Callen had sped through his paper, and escaped before Sam to spend time with the other members of his team. He walked jauntily through the hallways, and caught Kensi walking towards to the gun cage.

"Want some practise?" Callen offered. She smiled at him, and together they loaded weapons, and aimed at paper men.

"Bored?" Kensi asked during a break in shooting. Callen's lips twitched.

"Paperwork." He responded simply. Kensi nodded knowingly.

"At least you didn't leave it to the very last minute like Sam," she said encouragingly.

"Well, Hetty could have also given us a case. She passed them all on to someone else."

"We don't always need to be out solving crime."

"It's a lot more fun than staying in and doing paperwork."

"Necessary evils."

They returned their guns and cleaned them, chatting comfortably with each other.

Kensi felt content. She was always welcomed by Callen, but he was always distant from all of them, save Sam and Hetty. She knew that he was more open with her than almost anyone, but she still would feel cut out from who G. Callen really was. He hardly ever initiated a true conversation, and even talking about inconsequential things like they were doing now, made Kensi more comfortable with Callen. He seemed to smile a little easier, and his natural paranoia, which was dimished considerably in the OSP, was even more unnoticeable. Kensi's smile grew a little as she recognized the trust that G was giving her with his light words.

Callen referenced a foster home he lived in once, and Kensi started. He hardly _ever_ would share personal details unless forced to. Warmth flooded her.

They settled into silence. Kensi felt the comraderie allowed it comfortable.

"When I was younger, my dad used to take me out of school," Kensi said slowly, testing Callen's reaction. His eyebrow raised as an offer for her to continue, and his blue eyes briefly connected with hers, showing her he recognized the personal element she would share.

Kensi smiled nostalgically at the memory.

"I remember going to school on Monday's just hoping that one day this week he would be able to take me out again. When he was gone, I never got out of school, so I thought he should make up for it by more time spent with him when he was around. Everytime I was called to the office, I would be so excited. I just _knew_ that it would be him, coming to take me out of school." She paused.

"What did you do?" Callen asked. "When he took you out?"

Kensi shrugged. "Different things. When I was younger, it would be something new each time. When I got older, he taught me useful things. How to pick a lock, repair cars, you know, things dads teach."

"I don't think many dads teach their daughters how to pick a lock, Kenz." Callen smiled, a full smile. Kensi had to grin back.

"Well, it was special for us. Something that was unique, and he knew I could _use_. Sometimes it wouldn't even be about the fighting lessons, or him teaching me about cars, sometimes we'd just spend the day together. He would take me out for a movie, dinner, buy me something pretty from a mall. Something that daughters would enjoy. Looking back, I think I appreciate him more for those days, because I know he didn't like doing any of those things. He would sacrifice his time to go shopping with a pre-teen." She grinned.

"Brave man," Callen commented.

"After he died," Kensi continued softly, "I was devastated. But things got better, life moved on. When I was back in school, I knew I would never have those days again. I remember a few months after he died, I was in class, and I was called to the office. I was thrilled. I thought that my dad was here for me, coming to pick me up. Coming to say he was home, and it was a trick. He had to do it to keep me safe. I got down to the office, and I had a message from my aunt telling me that she forgot to buy something from the grocery store, and she expected me to pick it up on the way home. I broke down. Started crying, hitting things. To me, it was a cruel joke. Of course, they didn't know our tradition." Kensi sighed.

Callen was looking at her steadily.

"You were pretty special to your dad," he said softly. "I think he would have loved anything he did with you, even if it was shopping." Kensi smiled. "Though," Callen continued, lightening the atmosphere in the incredible way that he could so quickly, "I don't think he would be pleased with how long you take to get ready. Last time we were on an OP, how long did you take? 30 minutes?"

Kensi laughed. "Sam took longer."

"True."

NCISLANCISLANCISLA

"Drinks. On _us_, G, how bad can it be?"

"Today? Very, very bad. Something embarrassing will happen. Especially with you. You _always_ embarrass yourself. And me. I don't know why people always expect me to control you, though. You're very uncontrollable."

"Me uncontrollable?" Exasperation crept into Sam's tone. "You're the crazy lunatic who does insane things on a whim and never ever listens to me."

"I always listen to you."

"No you don't, G. Name three times."

"Why three?"

"Why not?"

"It seems to often used. Almost redundent. People know what you'll say before you say it."

"Fine. _Four_ times."

"And _completely_ predictable!"

"It'll be a unanimous vote soon. And the odds are in my favour."

"You wouldn't take a vote. People don't respect you enough, because you're you, to listen to you, so you can get your point across, and you have them to vote for you."

"...was that a real sentence?"

"If you could follow it, you would understand."

"Excuse me? I'm the intelligent one."

"You compared to who? A hamster?"

"Compared to _you_, you idiot."

"I'm not going."

"What?"

"Drinks. Bar. Celebrations. Nope. Nada. Not doing it."

"You _are_, G. They spent a lot of time on this."

"You spent a lot of time, you mean."

"Not me. Swear."

"Who?"

"Eric's idea-"

"Oh God, count me out."

"Nate's backing it up, Kensi, Hetty, Dom, Eric, and me all made it happen. Look, you said you celebrate their birthdays because it's important to them, right?"

"Theoretically correct."

"No 'theoretically' about it. I am correct, G. Anyway, this is the same thing. This is important to them as well."

"I hate you so much."

"You'll love it."

"I doubt it."

NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA

Sam led G into the restaurant. There was no one there. Even the staff had disappeared. Callen scowled again.

"If you took a wrong turn, I _will_ shoot you."

Lights flashed.

Bodies leapt, hands waving in the air.

"SURPRISE!" Being shouted at him.

He stood, stunned. The rest of his team looked at him, grinning.

"Uh, you know it's not a surprise when you all tell me about it before I come here, right?" Callen asks, not sure if this is the right response. Sam laughed.

"Come on, sit." He led his best friend to a tall, ornate chair at the head of a table.

"Sam's at the foot," Eric grinned. Sam nodded, and took his spot. Callen sat.

"So." Nate took the floor as everyone took their spots. Eric was on Callen's left, and Kensi was on his right. Dom was next to Eric, and Nate was next to Kensi. Hetty sat next to Dom and Sam. "We decided to throw you a dinner, because you've never had a party before. We, uh, wanted you to have your first celebration with, with, well, with family." Nate said a little awkwardly. Callen grinned unexepectedly.

"We have little presents too," Eric said. "But we'll give you those when go to play paintball tomorrow as your final celebration."

"The meal first, though, Mr. Beale," Hetty said. Callen smiled again.

"Thanks, this is great." His full, rare smile graced his face. Glancing again at the menu filled with expensive foods. "For all of this, its a great gift." His smile turned mischievious. "Especially when I don't have to pay."

**FINIS**


End file.
